marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 20
| NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Humberto Ramos | CoverArtist2 = Edgar Delgado | Production1_1 = Jay Bowen | Production1_2 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_3 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = I used to be a good guy too, you know. Or at least I tried to be. Guess I was never really cut out for it. Even when I was an Avenger, I felt like an impostor. Maybe that's why me and Tasky hit it off so well in the first place. Finally I'd met somebody lower than me. 'cause no matter what I did -- it was like was always this thing inside me pulling me back, out of the light. | Speaker = Black Ant | StoryTitle1 = Hunted: Part 4 | Writer1_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler1_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Colourist1_2 = Erick Arciniega | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis1 = Lizard reveals to Taskmaster that the effects of the toxin he has given him will fade on their own over time. The Black Cat and Billy are attacked by one of the hunters. Kraven still rejects his clone's request to join the hunt, so the clone decides to take action without him. Bob manages to hurt Felicia, but when he finds out that Billy is just a child, he decides to let go of her and the cat. Lizard stumbles upon Kraven's clone but cannot fight it because of the inhibitor chip he uses to block his predatory instinct, and when he finds out the clone decides to punish what he sees as a sacrilege, killing Billy in front of him. Meanwhile, Black Ant reveals to Spider-Man that in reality the hunter-robots have a weak point, and that due to the neural connection, if the robot is destroyed whoever controls it will die. Kraven will make sure that those he deems dishonorable annihilate each other. Enraged, the spider gives Kraven's position from Black Ant, but when he goes he is attacked by an army of Vermin clones. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** * * The Great Hunt participants ** Bob ** Numerous unnamed others * * Other Characters: * * Taskmaster's unnamed students * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Vermin clones * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* USS Maine National Monument ******* ******* ****** Midtown ******* ******* ******** ****** New York City Sewer System Items: * * and * * and * * -encased * * * * * * | Solicit = “HUNTED” PART 4 • The big showdown begins. Spider-Man vs. Kraven. Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen. • If this is like past Kraven stories, you know it’s not going to go how you THINK it’s going to go. | Notes = | Trivia = When he sees the Black Cat, Bob pronounces the tweety of Looney Tunse's Tweety when he sees Sylvester. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included